


till heaven falls

by haikyall



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29462478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyall/pseuds/haikyall
Summary: Desiring this man’s art and that man’s scope,With what I most enjoy contented least;Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising,Haply I think on thee, and then my state,- Sonnet 28 (William Shakespeare)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Haikyuu!! Valentine Exchange





	till heaven falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya/gifts).



> hello there! happy valentines to all! this is my gift to Aya from the Haikyuu Valentine Exchange.
> 
> Aya! Hello! i am so sorry this gift was given to you late, and I know you wanted a BokuAka fanfic with Sonnet 18 in it but I've given this a personal twist but do not fear! I still followed one of your requests. With that, I do hope you enjoy reading this mini-series.

Akaashi hates going down to earth. He thinks that the humans don’t deserve such a beautiful blessing. A blessing they themselves turned into a wasteland, yet they pin the blame on the Almighty. What kind of bastards do that? Apparently, people like them do. They squander in vices then blame anyone else if they suffer the consequences.

“Temptation must be a bothersome punishment,” Kuroo says as he lands right next to Akaashi who was staring at the people walking in and out the building they stand upon. Akaashi nods in approval.

“What do the humans call this ungodly place?” Kuroo asks as the fellow angel as they descend through the building’s staircase.

“They call it a hospital, Kuroo-san” Akaashi answers but Kuroo’s curiosity steps another mile.

“And why would they make a place like this?”

Akaashi isn’t quite sure of what to answer so he simply shrugs, “So they avoid seeing His wrath for a while,” He assumes and Kuroo scoffs in disbelief, not buying the fact that they just don’t want to die.

“Why would someone do a vice when we clearly told them not to do it?” He asks the obvious question and Akaashi yet again, isn’t sure of the answer, he tries to think logically, the way a _human_ thinks. It takes him a while to think of an answer that would suffice Kuroo’s ever abounding curiosity.

_Why do humans do sin?_

A question Akaashi, himself, has no idea the idea is so frowned upon yet done so often that it feels like breathing in air. An action he has never thought of doing at least once. An action told to be avoided by many yet done by those exact same people, something that no matter what they do, they always get blamed in the end.

“Well, their response to you would probably be, ‘Then why would it exist if we weren’t allowed to touch it?’”

Kuroo nods in realization and understanding… to some extent, “Good point,” They finally descend the stairs in silence, to Akaashi’s amusement. He is in complete content that such is happening. Kuroo’s brain seems to have another idea and intakes a breath. Akaashi internally sighs, he cannot think of another god forsaken answer again,“Actually they do have a point, but then wouldn’t that be the only way to test our loyalty and love to Him?” He points out and Akaashi just wonders why Kuroo is asking him questions he too doesn’t know the answers yet alone comprehend.

“I agree yet He is ever so loving that they just do it over and over again,” Akaashi just says whatever pops in his brain at some point and it turned out that it makes sense and Kuroo is finally silent.

They reach white hall with doors at the end of it. Above the doors is a sign that says “EMERGENCY” in red color. People in white, with coats and clipboards are rushing in and out of the door. They simply stand as they see how the people in white coats are simply running towards their bodies yet the pair remains still, simply rush through them, going inside their bodies and right out, it never ceases to astonish Akaashi and Kuroo stand on the hallway, unbothered by how people are passing through in their bodies.

The pair feels absolutely nothing, they only see the fact that some of their life force gets disturbed but goes back to its natural state, after all why would they feel a thing when they are essentially dead?

They continue to set foot on the hallway until they finally reach the door that hasn’t caught a break for more than thirty seconds. They seemingly pass through the door without opening it at all. They are greeted by wails, crying, pain, suffering, tears, happiness, nervousness, fear and lots more contradicting reactions.

They see how there are duplicates of people, those laying on a bed and those hanging around near it, watching the reactions of the people surrounding their lifeless bodies. They do not disappear till the last drop of life drips down their corpse. Kuroo and Akaashi simply ignore them, not like the duplicates were even paying attention to the pair.

“It’s amusing how badly they suffer yet pin the blame on the very thing we told them not to do,” Kuroo says, watching how certain people curse in agony and pain as they get medical procedures done to them. “Yet still hope we’re by their side at all times,” He adds as they see people holding rosaries, and praying profusely, how other people look up to the ceiling when essentially no on is actually watching them.

“Exactly,” Akaashi says, “It’s like their own version of hell,” He says as he approaches a body of a teenage girl, he isn’t quite sure of her condition but with the anesthesia mask hovering on her mouth and nose, and the bandaged arms and legs. He could tell how bad of a condition she’s in.

He looks around and sees a girl, resembling that of the girl on the bed, lifeless is sitting on an unoccupied chair, near the bed, tears strained as she watches her mother—or that’s what Akaashi wants to believe— is crying, kissing the hand of her corpse as the heart monitor shows her heartbeat slowing down.

He slowly approaches the quivering figure of a teenager and he simply asks, “Where do you want to go?” The sobbing girl looks at him and processes the question, she then raises a finger pointing to the adult next to her lifeless body, trying to get the doctors to work something out.

“Her,”

Akaashi nods and waves his hand in front of the girl’s eyes and her once lifeless body shoots up, sitting on the bed and looks at the direction where Akaashi was, yet sees nothing. Maybe it was some weird dream. Her thought process stops as she is greeted by a hug from her guardian

“OH! MY BABY!” She screams out. The teenage girl laughs at the ecstatic reaction of her guardian. The adult quickly thanks the doctors and looks up to the ceiling and gives it her gratitude.

“THANK YOU SO MUCH DOCTOR, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA HOW GRATEFUL I AM FOR YOUR WORK!”

Kuroo smiles as his effect on the adult starts to take place as his hand hovers over the crown of the guardian’s head. He finally puts this hand down and they head on to a new person to heal and create miracles with.

Akaashi gets interested in another child but this time, it’s a boy. Akaashi makes another assumption that this boy is less than a decade old and sees how the the child seems to be clawing his guardians to try and see some sort of reaction coming from him and not the boy laying on the bed.

The little boy cries, and is in a state of confusion, to see that his hand is going through the clothes of his guardians, gaining not a single reaction from him, he tries to punch the guardian but still no avail of reactions at all.

As Akaashi approaches the child, the heart monitor indicates that his heart has stopped and the boy clawing his guardians and in panic has disappeared completely. “Hmm, seems we’re a bit too late,” he says, as they watch the guardians sink down to the floor in sorrow and the doctors bring out a weird machine that makes the boy’s body jump. Kuroo is amused and finds the scene to be quite funny.

He chuckles before saying, “Maybe we can save a heartbeat?”

“You know the last time that happen He nearly threw me to Hell,” Akaashi points out and Kuroo’s grin widens at the recall of the memory.

“I know, thats what makes it fun,” He says, wiggling his eyebrows,

Akaashi rolls his eyes, “I despise you,”

“Too bad, we’re partners,”

“That’s what makes it worse,” Akaashi points out and Kuroo simply shakes his head in disagreement.

“That’s what makes it even more fun,” He corrects with an eyebrow raised.

Akaashi looks on to the multiple number of bodies they come across and starts to think out loud, “I wonder what it’s like,” He mutters, yet Kuroo hears this train of thought that washes over his partner,

“What’s what like?” Kuroo asks and Akaashi points at the people who had been crying and shouting and essentially what humans call “overreacting”.

Akaashi sighs, “That, why are they crying over someone?”

“Tsk, tsk ,tsk, we mustn’t ask questions we do not know the answer to, ‘Kaashi,” Kuroo clicks his tongue as he puts his hands on Akaashi’s shoulder and pushes him to another person, and Akaashi rolls his eyes **_but Kuroo is right._**

“Said by the person whose been asking me questions the entire time we’re here,” Akaashi points out and Kuroo laughs, completely unaware of what he pulled off that gave Akaashi a headache at the staircase.

“I apologize, curiosity just pains the brain, but I agree to your thought,” Kuroo says and his partner nods.

_Why cry over something they can’t fix?_

As Akaashi and Kuroo exit the building to see the world that was once beautiful, they feel a pang of pain, a clench of the heart. They are greeted with the ungodly sight of the stacking building having a race towards the sky, speeding cars that never seem to die, just disappearing from sight. It’s noisy, the yelling, the talking, the honking, the building.

_It disgusted both of them._

**How long has it been since the mainlands were in the evergeeens?** Akaashi thinks to himself as they tread along their path. Letting people just pass through their transparent bodies, wondering what would it feel when a person would actually bump into them.

“We can’t consume what they make, right?” Kuroo asks as his chin silently gestures the people that pass by as they walk along. Akaashi knows they’re walking at an average pace but it feels like they’re slowly speeding through the sidewalk, like they all have business to attend to, the speed makes Akaashi’s head spin for a bit.

Akaashi nods after the brief moment of vertigo,“Yes, it needs to be given as a blessing first before consumption,”Akaashi realizes that Kuroo knows this already. They were taught of this fact since they were little winglers, “Why’d you ask?”

“There is something Kenma keeps on bugging me about when he was last here,” Kuroo continues as he sighs and remembers the insistent Kenma begging him to find out about the topic.

“Hmm?” Akaashi hums, beckoning Kuroo to continue.

Kuroo starts to scratch his nape, “A thing called a… cafee? Caphe? Caf? I don’t know, just something with like a brown drink that makes the humans not sleep,” He explains, unsure of what he even just said. They are just learning about humans and the abominations they create as they persist to litter the earth.

The last few words seem to sink in to Akaashi, “Humans can’t sleep?” The healing angel asks looking at Kuroo, like it was such an impossible feat. A drink that causes the ability to not sleep at the time He gave them. **And yet they complain of not having to rest… humans are so confusing yet so gullible**

“Yeah, if they drink the brown thing, trust me I nearly thought I was going deaf when I first heard it from Kenma, ” Kuroo chuckles at the reaction of the shocked Akaashi. Shocked Akaashi was not that different to normal Akaashi, just more obvious that what he was thinking was completely out of his world.

Akaashi quickly regains his composure and looks head “So we find a place with a brown drink?” He thinks, not really thinking how difficult that task would be.

“Yep,” Kuroo says, popping up the last letter for added emphasis.

“What does Kenma want from the brown drink place?” Akaashi asks as he knows Kenma also knows they can’t consume human food. He studied with Akaashi and Kenma is a smart angel, he’s not **that** stupid, right?

“He wants to see if the thing works on the humans or if they’re faking it,” Kuroo explains.

“That makes sense,” Akaashi nods, knowing Kenma’s curiosity is what got all three of them to be worker angels in the first place.

“And he wants to see if we can make some of it,” Kuroo continues, and Akaashi chuckles a little, more of a giggle but it seemed whole enough to be a chuckle.

“So, where do we start? It’s not like we’ve got any other things to do,” Akaashi says, Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

“Archangel Akaashi, actually wants to do something?” “Humans weren’t kidding when they said there’s a first for everything,”

“That’s a bad quote” Akaashi says in defense and in embarrassment. Kuroo decides to push one more button by testing Akaashi out.

“What makes it bad?” Kuroo asks in a teasing way, stopping on his tracks as Akaashi continues on his path, not realizing Kuroo has momentarily stopped. Akaashi notices the silence and checks on Kuroo and realizes that he is alone.

Akaashi’s eyes are filled with panic and starts to look around and sees that Kuroo was just behind him, holding down his laughter by coveing his hand as Akaashi, with relieved eyes finally walks up to the laughing hye— I mean the Archangel that might suffocate from laughter, making Akaashi giggle too. 

The both of them finally calm down and Akaashi gives his answer, “It has no meaning,” Kuroo snorts as Akaashi doesn’t seem to get the meaning of the quote.

“Fine, give a decent one then,” Kuroo taunts and Akaashi starts to think of the times he has visited earth where humans were a bit more tolerable to the eyes and ears.

“… once you get on the land you want to walk on, just walk on it but never act like you own the land, you were just given permission to walk on it,”

“Okay, deep Archangel Akaashi,” Kuroo teases

“You asked, I delivered” Akaashi shrugs,

“Yeah now, I ask that we find the brown drink place,” Kuroo says as they start walking once again. Akaashi follows pursuit but in deep thought of the words he just let out less than a minute ago,

**Humans were only given permission to walk, why do they act like they made the Earth?**


End file.
